Confused
by Miaa
Summary: Clare and K.C.'s relationship has officially gotten off to a start. Once she actually sits down and talks to Reese, she doesn't know what to do...
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the halls of Degrassi High with my hand holding on to my messenger bag. I went to my locker and opened it. I looked at K.C. He was obviously mad about accusing him of hitting Connor. I looked over at Reese who was goofing off with his friends. He caught my eye and smiled. I snapped my attention back to my locker. I looked at K.C. again.

"I'm sorry K.C. I didn't mean what I said," I bit my lip, hoping he would accept my apology. He deeply sighed and faced me.

"I know, it's just that I hate having this new reputation about being a… bad kid," he said.

"You're not a bad kid, K.C., everyone knows that."

"Tell that to Reese and everyone else."

"Reese is a jerk so don't pay attention to him."

"Really? You seem to look interested in him lately."

"But I'm not. K.C. you know I like you."

"And I like you too, so let's just move on, okay?" K.C. smiled at me. I smiled back. We continued on to class. He grabbed my hand. I smiled even wider. During class, I turned to K.C.

"So does this mean we're going out?" I whisper.

"You can say that," K.C. says. I smiled.

Around lunch time, I was on my way to the M.I. lab to work on my project. I see Reese leaning on the doorway. He nodded and smiled at me.

"Uh, Reese, what are you doing here…?" I asked nervously.

"Chillin'. You?"

"Um, I'm just coming in to work on my project," I walked inside the room and set my bag down.

"You know, Clare, I was wondering if I can get to know you better," Reese walked inside the room.

"Um, I kinda have a boyfriend now."

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends," Reese said.

"Yeah, we can be friends," I say.

"So, uh, who's your boyfriend? Lemme guess, K.C.?" I turn towards him.

"How do you know?"

"It's way too obvious. What do you see in him?"

"Look, I know you and K.C. don't like each other, but I just need to get this off my chest. K.C. isn't a bad kid, and I know you might think that, but it's only because you don't know him," I say.

"Who said I thought K.C. was a bad kid?" Reese asks.

"Well, everyone thinks that now," I say.

"Who said that?" Reese asks.

"Well, K.C. did…" I trail off. Reese half-laughs.

"Well, whatever, I'm sure not everyone thinks that. K.C.'s pretty smart and he's lucky to have a girl like you," Reese smiles and walks away. I look at him. He sure does know how to make someone feel special…

That night, I sat in my room thinking about K.C. and Reese. K.C's nice, cute, smart, charming… Reese has a nice smile… Good sense of humor… Knows how to make girl feel special… Sweet… Oh no, I think I'm starting to be torn between two guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I met K.C. at the door. He gave me a hug and smiled at me. We walked down the hallway. K.C. saw Reese looking at me and K.C. grabbed my hand. He looked at me.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's a jerk," K.C. says referring to Reese.

"It's okay," I said. "Is there a reason why you don't like him?"

"I told you, he's a jerk," K.C. says. I sigh and shake my head.

"I mean other than that he's a jerk," I say.

"Well… because he… he likes you, and he's an idiot."

"He likes me?" I force a half-laugh, "Where do you get that idea from?"

"Well, it's just the way he looks at you, it's kind of a guy thing."

"Oh…"

"But don't worry, I won't let him get to you," K.C. smiles. "So how about lunch?"

"Oh, uh, that's right. I need to work on my M.I. project again, sorry, babe," I say.

"It's okay, hey, I got class, I'll meet you afterschool?" I nodded at K.C.

After class, I met Alli at her locker. She was looking at me kind of funny, like I was sad or something.

"Something wrong, Clare?"

"Yeah, it's K.C.," I answered.

"What's up?"

"I kinda like him and someone else too."

"Who?"

"Reese," I said. Alli smirked.

"Oh."

"What should I do?"

"Go for K.C., duh," Alli said.

"But Reese and I… he just made me feel so special yesterday." Alli looked at me. I deeply sighed.

"Dang, you do have a problem," Alli said.

"Hey, Clare," A deep voice said. I jumped a little and turned around.

"Hey, Reese," I said. "You didn't hear any of that, did you?"

"Nope," he shook his head. I turned around and signaled Alli for a moment for me and Reese to be alone. She walked away to Johnny's locker.

"So uh, what are you doing?" I said.

"Not much, you? Actually, I did hear a little of that conversation," he said.

"What part of it?"

"The part where you said I made you feel special," he said.

"Oh yeah, with the whole lucky thing," I said.

"Yeah, I meant it," Reese said.

"Is there a reason why you don't like K.C.?" I asked.

"I never said I disliked him, we have our beef," Reese said. "Is there a reason why he dislikes me?"

"Don't tell him, I told you this but he doesn't like you because he said you like me," I said.

"Maybe he's just… jealous that I like you," Reese said.

"Wait, so you do like me," I said. Reese nodded. I looked down.

"Well, we can still be friends, because it's obvious that you're so into K.C.," Reese said.

"Hey, Clare," K.C. said as he's walking towards me, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just talking to my friend, Reese," Clare said.

"'Sup, K.C.?" Reese said.

"Don't 'sup K.C.' me," K.C. frowned.

"Okay, chill," Reese said. He put his hands up as he was surrendering to the police.

"Whatever," K.C. said. We walked to class. "Um, Clare, Reese is your friend?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that he's so annoying, it's like he wants to be in the way of our relationship," K.C. says.

"I don't think that," I said.

"Yeah, well I do, say, can I drop by in the M.I. room? We barely get to spend time together at school except for class," K.C. said. I nodded.

"Uh, sure, you can," I said.

At lunch, I walked to the M.I. room and luckily, there was no Reese there, so K.C. would think that I'm, like, cheating on him or something. I set my bag down and opened my M.I. project.

"Hey, it looks good," K.C. said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Hey, our first basketball game is tomorrow at 4:00, you should come by," K.C. said.

"That'll be great, even though I know nothing about basketball," I said. I smile.

"I wonder what you'll look like without your glasses," K.C. said.

"I don't know, I never even considered getting contacts," I said. K.C. smiled.

"You should try it sometime," K.C. said.

"Maybe, I will."

"Oh, yeah, I signed up for this trip to Washington, D.C. I go for one week next week. I leave on Saturday, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll just miss you too much." K.C. smiled even wider.

The next day, at the game, I arrive a little late. The game was about to start. I see K.C. in the middle shaking hands with the opponent and ready to jump. The coach blew his whistle and threw the ball in the air. K.C. jumped up and "tipped" the ball to his teammate. By the time the last quarter was over it was 33-28, Degrassi was ahead by 5-points. There was only 2-seconds left and the opponent shoot the ball but K.C. blocked the shot. Degrassi won the game.

"Congrats, K.C.," I hugged K.C. after he was showered. "Uh, nice block."

"Thanks, I'm so not ready to leave tomorrow," K.C. said.

"I know, but you'll have a nice time, right?" K.C. nods.

On Monday, I was K.C.-less. I had no one to hug and no one to smile at when they give me a compliment. I guess it's just natural to feel this way…

During lunch, I was reading my book by the Memorial Garden. It was for an English Literature assignment I had. Someone opened the door. I looked up and it was Reese. He sits down next to me.

"Hey, Clare," Reese says.

"Hi, Reese," I said.

"Uh, coach said I made 16 points last game," Reese said.

"Oh… that's nice. You know I've been feeling a little awkward I mean K.C. doesn't like you, you like me, we're friends, I mean what if K.C. thinks I'm, like, cheating on him or something?"

"Why would K.C. think that?"

"Because… I… I don't know."

"Then there's no reason why he would think you're cheating on him."

"Good point…" Reese reached over towards my book and grabs it. He closes it and puts it off the side. I look at him. His eyes, they're gorgeous and his smile, it was perfect and the way he talks to me, it feels like we're more than friends. I hate that feeling, because I'm starting to think that I like Reese more than K.C.

"Hey, there's no reason why you should feel awkward, we're just friends and only friends," Reese said. I nod. I smiled at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes," I said. Oops, that slipped. I look down. Reese gently grabbed my chin.

"It's okay, Clare," Reese said. He leans towards me and kisses my lips. Whoa. My face started to burn a little.

"Uh, I have to go, lunch is almost over," I said. I grabbed my books and my bag. I opened the door and walked down the hallway. Wait, why did Reese kiss me? Was it the "caught in the moment" type of thing? Or what? The worst parts are, that K.C.'s not here and that I really, really, liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Afterschool, I met with Alli at her locker. She was rambling on and on about Johnny and their relationship. I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I just can't. I was afraid that she would tell someone. Of course, I was being paranoid. I know Alli can keep a secret, but I wasn't so sure that she would keep it. I bit my lip. I was feeling nervous. Alli looked at me with the same expression as she did last week.

"Clare, something's wrong with you, tell me," Alli said, "Are you missing K.C. too much?"

"I miss K.C., it's just… Today, Reese kissed me," I said. Alli gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"He _kissed_ you?" Alli asked trying to make sure. "Why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm figuring out."

"Have you asked him yet?"

"No, I've actually avoided him all day."

"You gotta ask him somehow," Alli shut her locker. We started walking towards the doors.

"Clare!" I turned around and Reese was running towards me. I turned back around and started walking faster. Alli stepped in front of me.

"Clare, what's the big deal? Quit being a dork and just ask him," Alli said. I deeply sighed and turned around. Reese caught up with me.

"Hey, Clare, uh, can we talk for a minute?" Reese asked.

"Sure," I said. Alli waved good-bye and started walking away.

"Look, the kiss, I'm sorry, I guess the moment got the best of me," Reese said.

"Don't be sorry," I said.

"We're still friends, okay?" Reese said.

"Okay," I said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow?" Reese said.

"Sure." Reese gave me a hug and caught up with his friends. I still felt weird. I mean, when I'm with K.C. I get like 10 butterflies. When I'm with Reese, I get 15 butterflies. What is wrong with me? Why can't I like K.C. and only K.C.? Why does Reese have to be in the mix? I started walking home.

I arrive at home, and take off my shoes and jacket. I greet my mom and dad in the living room.

"Hey, there's a surprise in your room," my dad said. I walk up to my room and open the door. I see Darcy sitting on her bed reading a book. I scream her name and she screams mine. She ran and gave me a hug. She came come for the week. I sat down on her bed and we talked about school and the work she's doing in Kenya.

"So, anything other than school work and home work going on at school? Any boys?" Darcy asked.

"Ugh, boys, the last thing on my mind right now," I said.

"What's up?" Darcy asked.

"Well, I kinda have a boyfriend… his name's K.C. He's nice, loyal, sweet, charming, smart…" I trailed off.

"Oh, really, did you guys kiss yet?"

"That's the problem. See there's this guy, Reese, and well let's say I have a small crush on him also, well today in the Memorial Garden, he kinda kissed me," I said. "He said it was a 'caught up in the moment' thing."

"Oh, you do have a problem. My advice is, go for the guy you like the most."

"But I'm in a relationship… not with the guy I like the most."

"What? Okay who did you like first?" Darcy asked. She turned towards me with a worried expression.

"The guy that I'm in a relationship with. But then the other guy came along, and just charmed me. Darcy, he even kissed me," I said. Darcy's eyes widened.

"O-Oh. Break up with…"

"K.C."

"K.C. before anyone gets hurt. It's better to just let go of him instead of pretending to like him."

"But he'll be crushed to know that I broke up with him for Reese! I'll be lucky if he looks at me."

"Just come clean to him, atleast, and see what his reaction is," Darcy checked her watch and sighed. "I gotta head over to Peter's. I gotta help him out with that U.N. thing he's doing." Darcy hugged me and walked out the room. I layed down on my bed and stared on the ceiling. I was thinking about this too much. I guess that Darcy's right, I have to come clean to K.C. To get my mind off of this, I started doing my homework.

I spent the day dwelling on this situation. Reese's image kept popping up in my head. Every time I see him, I'm lost for words, I just smile. Every time I think of him, I get butterflies. Every time, we give each other a friendly hug, I just want it to last.

I bumped into Reese before lunch today.

"Sorry," I said.

"No problem," he said. I kept on walking. "Wait, Clare." I turned around and walked towards him.

"Yes, Reese?" I say.

"I know you still feel awkward about yesterday. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry," Reese looked right into my eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," I said.

"I do, because you're in a relationship and I'm inconsiderate of that," Reese said.

"Oh, well I forgive you then," I said. How cute is he? "Hey… want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure," Reese said. We continued to the cafeteria together. I sat down next to Alli and he sat down next to me. Connor looked at me kind of funny.

"Clare, why is he here?" Connor asked.

"I told him he could sit with us," I said.

"He's sitting in K.C.'s spot," Connor said.

"Connor stop! Please!" Alli said.

"No! Clare, I know you're cheating on K.C.! I saw you two kiss," Connor said. My mouth dropped.

"Look, Connor, shut up already. We don't need the whole school knowing," Reese said.

"We're just friends Connor, that's all," I said.

"If you're just friends, why'd you kiss him?!" Connor started raising his voice.

"Look, we're over the kiss already. Can we change the subject now?" Reese said.

"I'm not letting it go until you admit that you're cheating on K.C. Or maybe I'll just tell him myself," Connor looked at me. My phone started ringing… It was K.C. How can he call me from America? Oh wait, the calling card… that's right. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said. I went to the bathroom to talk to him.

"Hey, Clare! How's Degrassi? I miss you a lot," K.C. said. I sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"K.C. I gotta tell you something," I said.

"What's wrong, Clare?" he sounded worried.

"This might sound shocking but…" I stopped. Clare you can do this, I thought to myself. "K.C. made a huge mistake."

"You did?" K.C. said.

"Yeah, me and Reese… we… k-kissed…" I closed my eyes.

"Wow… that just ruined my whole day…"

"K.C., I am truly sorry."

"You better be. Clare, we're done."

"W-we're done?"

"Yeah, means, we're not going out anymore. Now you can go kiss Reese and not even consider me," K.C. hung up the phone. I didn't know he would go that far. Now that he dumped me, I feel 20 more butterflies for Reese? Is it even normal to feel this way? I sighed deeply. I am still hopelessly confused.


End file.
